


The day after

by badgerBoyMay



Series: Reign of the resurrected dragon emperor [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Cults, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, Martin Septim Lives, Nicknames, Post-Oblivion Crisis, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: Martin is a helpless romantic and Ariana thinks about her life. Ocato will probably have a hard time with these two.
Relationships: Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim, Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim
Series: Reign of the resurrected dragon emperor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057199
Kudos: 6





	The day after

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: the characters and universe is owned by bethesda, I don't make money with it.
> 
> It's really just some domestic fluff, well as much domestic as you can have when you're the emperor. Also Martin isn't as innocent as he seems.

Ariana woke up with a deep yawn. She felt like she hadn't slept that well in ages. The altmer woman blinked a few times and smiled at the sight that presented itself in front of her. She noticed how calm he seemed in his sleep. The few times she actually had seen Martin asleep, he'd always looked troubled. It may have to do with the uneasy times they had had around that time. Ariana watched him for a while. It gave her some sort of inner peace, seeing his chest slowly move up and down. Feeling his steady breathing next to her face.

She remembered a night on their way to Weynon Priory after Ariana had found him in Kvatch. It had been a particularly cold night, even with the small camp fire she had set up. They hadn't been that close yet and didn't do much talking either. Both of them had stayed rather quiet until it was Martin who suggested it would be wisest to share the little warmth they had by staying close to each other.

Ariana had agreed and had shifted herself next to him. She'd stayed awake most of the night. Martin had insisted on staying awake too but had soon lost the battle against his tired body. The altmer didn't blame him at that time, after all he'd stayed awake most of the time during the attack on Kvatch. That had been the first time she'd seen the former priest sleep.

Back in reality, Ariana shifted herself on her elbow without waking Martin.

Softly she brushed a loose strand of hair out of his face. He blinked in response and looked at her.

Ariana smiled, "Morning, dragonboy."

Martin chuckled, "did you really just call me  _ that? _ ", he asked.

"Yeah, it's the truth so what about it?"

"I'm not a dragon."

"Well, you were a dragon for a very short time.", she replied.

The emperor raised a brow in amusement. "No, I gave myself to act as an avatar of Akatosh which maybe looked like a dragon but I was  _ not  _ an actual dragon.", Martin explained.

"You're no fun, your majesty."

He frowned, "don't call me that. Everyone calls me  _ your majesty, your highness, sire, my lord, my emperor,  _ I just wanna be Martin for one day.", he groaned. "I'll forget my own name at some point."

"At least I will know your name.", Ariana chuckled.

"And I actually like hearing it from your lips.", he smiled at her.

"You're a helpless romantic."

The Septim grinned, "I wouldn't mind hearing my name moaned by you, tho."

" _ Martin!",  _ she called out, then laughed.

"What? Do you think just because I was a priest once that I would have never done anything like that?" 

"Sanguine wasn't a good influence.", she chuckled.

Martin only shrugged.

Ariana tapped her fingers across his chest, "So since you were in the Sanguine cult once- you must be quite skillful with  _ that kind of thing _ ."

He blushed hard, "well, ah.. I haven't done  _ that kind of thing _ in a long time."

"Me neither", she answered. "Anyway, not right now, it's way too comfortable on your shoulder."

"Glad to be of service as the hero's pillow.", he laughed.

"I do feel sorry.", Ariana said after a while. "Sorry for what?", Martin asked her.

"Well, all these women came from all over Tamriel to get to know you and the emperor proposes to a woman he spent 30 minutes on a balcony with."

"You didn't mention that the emperor and said woman also spent a whole year together saving Nirn, while he didn't know any of the other women. Also, I don't feel sorry."

"Martin, be nice."

"Why? I'm just telling the truth. I didn't even want to get married in the first place!", he said.

Ariana turned to look at him. "If that's the case, then technically you can't marry me either."

"That's different!", he replied immediately.

"How is that different?", the altmer raised a brow.

"I wanted to marry you for a long time.", he told her.

"Oh yeah? How long?", she grinned.

"Do you remember the night before you left for Sancre Tor?"

Ariana nodded, "I had trained with Caroline outside and then fallen asleep later at my favorite spot in the watchtower. You couldn't sleep and woke me up, telling me to sleep  _ inside  _ of the temple so I wouldn't catch a cold. In the end we both stayed awake talking in front of the big fireplace in the main hall.", she remembered.

Martin nodded, "we talked about the most basic things but seeing you smile while telling me about the stuff you loved just made me feel not lonely for the first time since Kvatch. Looking at you, I just knew I wanted to stay with you for the rest of my days.", he explained, then kissed her knuckles.

"Did you know that you can be very sweet? It's extremely cheesy, tho.", she laughed. Martin smiled in return.

They enjoyed the silence of the room for a while until Ariana said: "I don't like the thought of becoming the empress. Don't get me wrong, I definitely want to marry you, I just don't wanna be an empress. Gods, even being a princess stresses me out. How could I be an empress?"

Martin gave her a look that could be described as a mixture of irony and a bit of annoyance.

"I was raised by a farmer. How can I be the emperor? I don't know anything about noble traditions or everything an emperor has to do. You are a raised princess, at least you know how to act like a ruler."

"Okay, fine, you won.", she said.

"There are several things I'd like more than being emperor."

"I bet you only sacrificed yourself for Tamriel so that you wouldn't have to claim the ruby throne.", she joked.

"Yes, exactly, that's why I did it. You got me there.", he joined the joke.

"And then the pointy eared snob resurrected him. Sucks to be you, Marty.", Ariana said.

"It's okay as long as you stay around."

"I'm always staying around, I promised you that in cloud ruler temple.", she answered and kissed him on the cheek.

"We should get up soon, Ari.", Martin then said.

"Probably for the best, yes."

There was a knock on the door a second later.

"Your majesty? Are you two awake?", they heard Lorena asking through the closed door.

"Yeah, please come in." Martin said with a look at Ariana to ask her for her permission. The altmer had just nodded.

Lorena came into the room. "It's time for breakfast, my lord. My lady, it's nice seeing you again.", she smiled.

Ariana smiled back, "I'm also glad to see you, Lorena. How are you?"

"I'm fine, my lady. The emperor is always tame as a kitten.", she grinned.

Ariana laughed, "That sounds like Martin."

"Hey I can be quite angry or intimidating if I want.", Martin defended himself.

Ariana gave him a kiss, "You are perfect just as you are, love.", she said. Martin grinned brightly.

"Aren't they sweet. I'm happy for the both of you. You're making a nice couple.", Lorena smiled.

"Thank you.", Ariana answered.

"If you need fresh clothes, my lady, we have taken your stuff from the inn into the palace. Your guards are staying with the palace watch."

"Thank you again.", the altmer said.

Lorena nodded and walked out again, closing the door behind her.

"She's a devine present.", Martin spoke.

"Yeah she really is. The time I stayed in the palace after our victory was only bearable because of her.", Ariana told him and stood up, "I heard something about breakfast."

Martin laughed, "yeah let's get something to eat."

They had got dressed and were now on their way down to the dining room. Roliand was on guard duty right now and greeted them when they walked out of the room.

Martin sighed a little. "I appreciate the concern of the blades about me and how much they do on protecting me but, it does get stressful from time to time.", he said.

"I can understand that. Thank the gods you'll marry a former blade. Protection as close to you as there could be."

"Did you stop being a blade?", Martin asked, curious.

She nodded, "I didn't see a reason for me to stay with them after you died. So I asked Jauffre to be released from my duties. Also, everything in cloud ruler temple would have been a painful reminder of how much I missed you."

"I feel so bad about hurting you that way.", he admitted.

Ariana looked at him.

"Don't. It's in the past, I have you back now. That's what matters.", she said.

They sat down at the table which was full of delicious things for breakfast.

"This looks so nice.", Ariana smiled.

"It does,", Martin agreed and closed his eyes to say a prayer.

The altmer chuckled. In confusion, Martin turned at her. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that- you're still the humble priest from Kvatch."

"Because I'm saying a prayer before I eat stuff?", he wanted to know.

"The way you do it."

"Which way do I do it?", Martin asked.

"Like a priest would.", she replied.

"Well  _ I am  _ a priest.", the older one answered.

"You're also the emperor of Tamriel."

"Don't remind me."

"Okay, how about this: You're also my soon-to-be husband."

"Very much better.", he grinned.

Martin had to deal with some emperor duties in the afternoon so Ariana decided to go for a walk after lunch. They had told the two guards who had come with her earlier that they should return to Alinor. That way they could also tell her parents the news.

Ariana smiled, her father would probably like Martin a lot. After all he was an imperial born in Skingrad but went to summerset early in his life. Ariana always chuckled at the thought of how scandalous it must have been for the high elves that her mother, who was still a princess at the time, had married an imperial. It wasn't uncommon for nobles of different races to get married for political alliances. Not for the altmer tho. That was something she had in common with her mother, they could both be very stubborn if it was about the people they loved.

Ariana looked more like an altmer than as an imperial. One of the few signs of her being half imperial were her ears. They were less pointy than most of the high elves had them. Also her character, she wasn't like the typical altmer. She was still very proud but less snobby in behaviour. Ariana wasn't as arrogant as many of her fellow altmers.

She had changed the dress to a much more comfortable tunic with her coat of arms on it. Now the people actually recognized her. That fact made her laugh. Some of the citizens asked her if the rumor that she was going to marry the emperor was true. Ariana politely told them that they would find out sooner or later. Of course she knew that nothing about their private life would actually be private but the champion of Cyrodiil wanted to keep at least something to herself for a while.

She enjoyed just wandering through the city, looking at some goods in the market district or watching the children play in the Arboretum. While watching them being so carefree and running around, Ariana felt a heaviness in her chest. She realized that she soon probably wouldn't be able to just go on a journey if she needed to get out of the city for a while. She'd lose the freedom she had now if she'd marry Martin. The high elf felt sad all of a sudden. She didn't want to lose that freedom but she also really wanted to marry him. How could she choose between any of the two?

_ If I'd break up that engagement- which I definitely don't want to do- Martin would probably be devastated.. I could never do that to him. And also I just got him back, I won't lose him again,  _ she thought. She should talk about it with him. Maybe there was a way for her to at least travel  _ sometimes _ . Martin wouldn't even need to come with her. Of course she would love to travel with him, showing him all the beautiful places in Cyrodiil or the other provinces. But he was the emperor and if there wasn't a political reason for him to leave the imperial city, the elder council wouldn't be amused about the idea. Ariana stood up from the wall she was sitting on and walked back to the palace. She stopped at the headquarters of the blades and chatted with some of her friends for a while. Then the altmer went to look for the former priest. She asked one of the palace guards, "Hey guard? Is the emperor still busy?"

The guardsman nodded, "The council meeting is still taking place, my lady."

"It's fine, I'll go to the library if someone asks about me."

"We'll inform whoever asks about you, princess.", the guard nodded.

Ariana walked upstairs to the palace library. Maybe she'd find a nice book to read. She did find a book about some ancient sword techniques and sat down on the floor.

After half an hour, Lorena stood in front of her. "My lady? Wouldn't you want to sit on an armchair? It's more comfortable than the ground..", the breton woman said. Ariana looked up, "I like sitting on the floor, Lorena. And also, haven't I told you more than once you can call me Ariana?" she smiled.

Lorena nodded, "You did, my la- Ariana."

"Wasn't that hard, hm?"

Lorena smiled back at her. "Would you like something to eat or drink? Maybe a cup of tea? The emperor likes to drink tea when he's reading."

"Tea sounds marvelous.", the altmer replied.

"I'll make you a fresh cup."

"Thank you very much."

Ariana had halfway drunk her tea, when someone dropped down next to her. The altmer laid down her book and turned around.

"You look incredibly tired.", she stated.

"I  _ am  _ tired.", Martin sighed.

"Go to sleep?", Ariana asked.

He shook his head.

"Well, then I can't help you."

"Yes you can.", he said.

"Oh? How so?"

"Like this.", Martin answered before he kissed her. Ariana chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You are unbelievable."

The older one shrugged.

"Did you have a nice afternoon at least?", he asked her.

The altmer nodded, then remembered the other thing. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"You can tell me everything, love. What's wrong?"

"If I'm going to marry you.. Martin, don't take my freedom entirely away from me.", she said.

"What do you mean?", he asked, confused.

"I love to travel. Sometimes I just need to get out there for a while. I know, if I marry you I can't do that as often as before anymore but I'd like to do so once in a while.", she explained.

Martin smiled, "Ari, I'd never force you to stay here. I want for you to be happy. If that means you need to travel then please do. Just promise me you come back every time."

Ariana laid her hand against his cheek. "Of course I'd come back to you. You know I always come back."

Martin nodded and smiled in response.

"Do you want to move to your chambers?", she then asked.

"Yeah let's go."

On their way they came along the empty throne room. There were some small fire bowls casting some light on the ruby throne.

"You know what?", Martin said.

"No, what?"

Martin nodded to the throne, "I never sat on that throne."

"But you're emperor for like a month now? Two? How can you have never sat on your throne?"

"I don't wanna sit on a throne."

Ariana looked at it and asked herself if it was comfy.

"Can I try?"

Martin chuckled amused, "please, help yourself."

Ariana walked over there and sat down. "Ocato would straight up die if he'd see me right now.", she said.

The emperor laughed, "Probably. So, what do you say? You're sitting comfy?", he asked.

She shook her head, "it's weird. Like I've sat on a throne before, back in Alinor but I dunno- this one's weird."

"If it's weird, I don't want to sit on it even more."

Ariana stood up and went back at Martin's side, "I can't believe you never sat on it. Didn't you have to on the day of your coronation or something?", she asked. He shook his head. So they continued their walk.

"Hey Martin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have... like a crown?", she was curious.

"Jep", he nodded.

"Did you wear at least that one once?", she chuckled.

"The elder council made me do it in the coronation ritual. As I was told, every emperor in my bloodline had a unique one and so do I."

"Is it pretty?"

"It's really well made if you mean that. I'm not a fan of wearing a crown, tho. Ocato said my father didn't wear his one for the last years of his life as well."

Ariana nodded, "That's true, I haven't seen him with a crown when I met Uriel."

"Do you have a crown, princess?", Martin then asked back.

"Of course I have, your highness. Would you like to see it?"

"You have it with you?", the former priest seemed surprised.

"It's in my stuff. Mother demanded I'd take it with me so that I would look proper for your little party. I hate wearing it so I just didn't. Don't tell my mother, though."

Martin chuckled, "I won't. But yeah, I actually would like to see it."

"I show you my crown if you show me yours."

"It's a deal.", he nodded.

Back in Martin's chambers, Ariana took the casket out of her belongings and opened it. There laid the silver diadem inside. It had the coat of arms of Alinor in the middle and small silver leaves around it.

"It's a beautiful crown. I know you hate to wear it but may I see it on you anyway?", he asked her politely.

"Yeah okay, because it is you.", she took the crown from it's pillow but Martin stopped her, "let me-", he said and took the diadem from her, brushing her hair behind her ear before placing the crown on her.

"So what do you say?"

"You're beautiful.", he smiled. "It suits you."

"Thank you. I wanna see yours now!", she grinned and placed her diadem back in the casket.

Martin went into the neighbor room and came back with the golden crown.

It wasn't big or flashy, like Ariana had imagined. It was rather plain with a diamond shaped ruby red gem in the middle. There were two dragons around it, worked into the metal.

"Wow, it looks so cool. The dragons are awesome." she said looking at the details.

"I'm glad you like it. I won't wear that again tho."

"I had to, you have to. Come here."

Ariana placed the crown on his head.

"I feel stupid.", Martin muttered.

"You look like an emperor, dear.", Ariana told him. "You do have too much hair for it.", she chuckled.

"I like my hair.", he answered.

"Oh I do too.", the altmer smiled.

Martin sat the crown back where it belonged.

"Any news when we have to get married?", She asked then.

"First of all, we  _ don't have to,  _ we're doing it out of free will. At least I hope.

And second, I wanna have a proper planned wedding for you."

"Martin I don't care if it's big or small. I just want you to be there. That's all that matters to me."

"Very kind and sweet of you, but you won't change my mind on that one. My fiance gets the best wedding she can get.", he grinned.

"Alright alright, you stubborn Septim. I couldn't win against the dragon hm?"

"Nope, you can't.", Martin kissed her on the forehead.


End file.
